Star Wars: A tale of two padawans
by reverik
Summary: Two padawans are about to be unleashed into the galaxy. With the help of their Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, they will leave their mark on the entire galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of two Padawans.

Chapter 1: The beginning

"Emily! We're getting assigned to our masters next week! Are you as excited as I am?" Padawan Christian said to his best friend, who was also a padawan. Christian was 6'0 and weighed about 215 lbs. He had a barrel chest and large built. He had brown eyes and dark hair.

"You bet! I bet you 25 credits I'll be assigned to General Skywalker." Emily said with a confident smirk. Emily was 5'10 and weighed about 110 lbs. She had a small build but had a lot of hidden muscle. She had long curly hair and brown eyes.

"General Anakin Skywalker? Please, I hear he's the chosen one or whatever. I doubt you'll get him. Besides, I also hear he's a bit of a loose cannon. I'd be careful around him if I were you. I bet you 20 credits I'll be assigned to Kit Fisto." Christian responded.

"A member of the Jedi Council? I thought you said I was optimistic about my future master." Emily mocked.

"Well, a padawan can dream, can't he?" Christian laughed.

"Exactly. You dream about Kit Fisto and I'll dream about Anakin Skywalker." Emily said laughing.

"Well when you say it, it just sounds wrong!" Christian said, half-shocked and half-laughing.

Emily just laughed.

"Want to spar?" Christian asked.

"Always." Emily replied.

Christian and Emily walked to the sparring field and grabbed practice sabers. After a few taunts from both sides they began. Christian whirled his saber over his head and brought it down in a powerful attack but Emily side-stepped the attack. Emily responded by attempting to stab at his side but Christian used his saber to deflect it. Christian whirled his saber back around towards Emily in a counter-attack but Emily ducked so it went over her. Emily did a leg sweep tripping Christian. Emily swung her saber down towards Christian to finish it but Christian rolled away and got up. Christian laughed. Emily growled and charged Christian. Christian force leaped over Emily then swung at Emily's back and made contact.

"HA! I win." Christian said smiling.

"HMPH! Lucky shot." Emily said sticking her tongue out.

"That's what you said LAST TIME!" Christian said laughing.

"Sticks and stones, Christian, sticks and stones." Emily said walking away.

"Hey, words can hurt! Ever got hit in the face with a dictionary?! I have. It hurts!" Christian yelled after her. Christian chuckled then turned around and headed towards his chambers.

* * *

Emily was walking towards her chambers thinking about the duel. "If I anticipated his jump better I could have defended myself from that. I need to do a better job of anticipation. I know I have more skill with the saber than Christian, I just don't anticipate very well."

Emily arrived and entered her chambers and got into her nightgown and got ready for bed. After reading her latest book, she went to bed.

* * *

Christian entered his chambers and thought about the duel. "I got lucky. Emily got too aggressive on that last charge. If she kept her calm better I wouldn't have seen that opening to get behind her during her charge." Christian got into his sleepwear and went to sleep.

(The next day)

Christian woke up and jumped in the shower. As he was got out and got dressed, his communicator buzzed and beeped.

"Hello?" Christian answered.

"Hey Christian, I need some help studying." Emily said as her image came over the communicator.

"Alright, meet me in the library." Christian said. With that Christian hung up.

Christian put his lightsaber on and left his chambers heading towards the library.

* * *

Emily woke up and decided to take a shower later. She had some big tests coming up in the afternoon.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do." Emily thought. "Maybe Christian can help me!"

Emily got dressed and found her communicator and called Christian.

"Hello?" Christian answered as his image came over the communicator.

"Hey Christian, I need some help studying." Emily said while thinking "Please be available."

"Alright, meet me in the library." Christian said. Then the image went away as Christian hung up.

Emily sighed and grabbed her books and her lightsaber and left her chambers towards the library.

* * *

"How many padawans do you want to give me?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Two. Padawans Christian and Emily have been together forever. They function brilliantly as a team. I'm not sure they can function apart. They complement both their abilities and their fighting styles perfectly." Mace Windu said.

"That may be, but I thought Jedi Masters only took one padawan." Obi-Wan responded.

"True, that may usually be. Common, this situation is not." Yoda replied.

"Look, we tried separating these two, by themselves they are powerful, together; they are unstoppable. I don't know why but it seems like the Force wants them to fight together. Together I don't think Yoda or I could even stop them. If we separate them, they can hold their own but they fall easily compared to when they are together." Mace said.

"I will take your advice and take them on if that's the councils wish." Obi-Wan said.

"Wish, it is the councils." Yoda said.

* * *

Christian entered the library and took a seat at a nearby table while he waits for Emily. Christian closes his eyes and concentrates on Emily's location to see how far away she is. He feels her close by. Behind him. Christian opens his eyes and turns around with Emily smiling.

"Did you really have to concentrate to feel my presence?" Emily asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I'm tired." Christian slept.

"Ahh." Emily said sitting down next to Christian.

"Alright, so what subject are you studying for?" Christian asked.

"Lightsaber maintenance." Emily replied.

"Ooh, that's a fun one." Christian said.

"Yes, it's a blast." Emily said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, I guess it's not for everyone." Christian said.

Christian started talking about how to clean, disassemble, and reassemble the lightsaber and show why it's important to know.

"Remember, you don't want the intake filter to wear out. If it does the only thing remaining of you and your lightsaber is your lightsaber crystal." Christian said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Assessments.

Emily and Christian were summoned up to the Jedi Council that evening. As they walked they couldn't help but be anxious as to why they were summoned. Assignments to their masters shouldn't be for another five days.

"Why do you think we were summoned?" Christian asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps we are so awesome they've decided to just bump us straight to masters." Emily said jokingly trying to ease her and Christian's nerves.

"That seems unlikely but would be awesome." Christian chuckled nervously.

Being so distracted in thought, Emily and Christian wasn't paying attention to what was in front of them, or rather, who was in front of them. As they were walking they bumped into Padawan Ashoka Tano.

"Oh excuse us. Wait, you're Padawan Tano, Master Skywalker's padawan, aren't you?" Christian asked realizing who it was.

"I am indeed. Who are you?" Ashoka asked.

"I am Emily." Emily said.

"And I am Christian. We were summoned to the Jedi Council for reasons we do not know." Christian said.

"Ahh, Padawans Emily and Christian, I've heard about you two. Y'all are well trained and strong in the force from what I hear. Well, you two shouldn't keep the Council waiting. I'll catch up with y'all later." Ashoka said waving her hand as she began to walk away.

"Bye." Christian and Emily said as they waved.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing her more often." Emily said.

"I agree." Christian replied as they continued on their way to the Council chambers.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in preparation as he watched in the surveillance room with the other Masters and Council Members. Anakin Skywalker was also present. They had set-up the chambers to be a trap. They put a bunch of reprogrammed battle droids in there in an ambush set-up. They wanted to see how the two Padawans handled the trap.

* * *

Christian and Emily arrived at the chambers and knocked. No answer. They knocked again. No answer.

"Should we just go in?" Christian asked.

"Well, we don't want to be late." Emily replied and entered the room with Christian following.

"Wait, something is wrong. I feel a disturbance in the Force. It's a-" Before Christian could finish what he was saying, a laser from a battle droid shot right above his head.

Christian and Emily ignited their lightsabers, which were both blue. The droids continued firing and Christian and Emily were deflecting the lasers and attempting to hit the droids with them. They were only partially successful.

"What's going on? Why are Separatist's battle droids in the Jedi Council? Where are the Council members? The Clone Troopers? Surely someone must be hearing this." Christian said.

"Unfortunately, no one is hearing this. The Council chambers are sound proof and all communication is blocked unless it's authorized by the Council." Emily said having studied the blueprints of the Jedi Temple.

"Well that's just great." Christian replied as he cut a battle droid in half that came too close to him.

"It is what it is. We need a plan." Emily said deflecting a laser to the droid who fired it, destroying the droid.

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right." Christian said.

"How'd I know that'd be your plan?" Emily asked.

"What can I say, I love short, sweet, and to the point plans." Christian responded as he charged the droids on the right.

Emily laughed as she charged the droids on the left. Together they were slicing droids in half, deflecting lasers to other droids, and force pushing the droids out of the room. In a matter of five minutes all the droids were defeated.

"Two questions. One, how'd they get in here? Two, how did 100 droids fit in here?" Christian asked.

"I do not know." Emily said.

"We put them in here." Windu said as he and the others entered.

"Master Windu!" Christian and Emily exclaimed as they bowed.

"A good job, you did." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda." Christian and Emily said more calmly as they bowed.

"Indeed, it was a marvelous performance." Obi-wan said.

"Master Obi-wan." Christian and Emily said as they bowed again.

"You know you don't have to bow to each individual, right? You can just bow to the whole group as one." Anakin said with a smirk.

"Master Anakin. Council members." Christian and Emily said embarrassed to be called out as they bowed.

"Masters, if I may ask, why are we here? And why did you set this ambush?" Christian asked.

"The ambush was a test to see if you're ready for the field." Windu responded.

"Indeed. And ready, you are." Yoda said.

"So what does that mean for us?" Emily asked.

"It means, you are ready to be my Padawans." Obi-wan said.

"Which one?" Emily asked wondering which of them was assigned to him.

"Both of you. You two work too well together for us to separate. So, you two will be assigned to Master Kenobi." Windu replied.

"Masters, I thought a Master only had one Padawan at a time." Christian said.

"That is typically the case, however, you two are not typical Padawans." Master Kit Fisto said.

"Indeed. We have made an exception for you two. You two are to start training under me effective immediately. We will be leaving in two days so I expect you two to be ready." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Master." Christian and Emily said. Bowing, Christian and Emily left the Council chambers.

"Can you believe what just happened?" Christian asked Emily.

"No, I cannot, I knew we worked well together, but I didn't think that this would happen." Emily replied.

"Well, I'm going to go pack. See you later!" Christian said as he waved goodbye and went a separate direction from Emily.

"Later." Emily said as she waved back. Emily then continued to her chambers to pack.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the sky!

Chapter 3: Into the Sky

It was close to 3 PM when Padawans Christian & Emily met with Master Obi-Wan.

"Hello Master." Christian says eager to start the journey.

"Master." Emily says bowing her head respectively.

"Good afternoon my Padawans. As you may know you're not my first Padawans, however, with any luck you won't provide me with as many headaches as my last one." Obi-Wan chuckles.

"We will strive not to Master." Christian and Emily say.

"Very good. Let us be going." Obi-Wan says as they enter a shuttle. "I hope you're packed with everything you'll need. It'll be quite some time until we come back to the temple." Obi-Wan says as the shuttle takes off.

Christian looks out the window as the shuttle builds speed. He has only traveled in space twice. Once to get to Coruscant from his home world, and the other time to get his lightsaber crystal. He watches as the shuttle rises over the clouds allowing him to see the light of the sun bounce off the white fluffiness of the clouds. Emily smiles as she sits next to Christian to view the same sight as him. It takes about 5 more minutes before the shuttle actually breaks through the atmosphere and into space. Christian and Emily marveled at the sight before them as space has always fascinated the both of them.

"It is breath taking." Christian says with a smile.

"It is." Emily smiles as well. Obi-Wan chuckles as he remembers being this excited the first time out with Qui-Gon Jinn and how hyper he was. Qui-Gon had actually threatened to tie Obi-Wan down if he didn't stop bouncing.

"Calm yourselves Padawans. We are here." Obi-Wan says as the shuttle turns and starts the landing procedure towards a star cruiser. Both Christian's and Emily's eyes widened as they looked upon the cruiser as it was the first one they've seen up close. "It's so big." Christian comments.

"Once we land I want you two to get settled in your rooms and then meet me in the training area. I want to test your abilities myself." Obi-Wan instructs.

"Yes Master." Christian and Emily respond with a respective bow of their heads as the shuttle lands. They then land and Christian and Emily take their bags to their personal chambers. About 30 minutes later they head for the training area where they find Obi-Wan meditating.

"I was beginning to think you got lost." Obi-Wan says with his usual smirk before tossing a training saber to Christian and Emily. "I will test Emily first so Christian you may observe from the observation deck." Obi-Wan instructs. Christian bows his head and force leaps up to the observation deck.

Obi-Wan ignites his practice saber and Emily follows suit as they start to circle each other. Obi-Wan tests the water as he swings overhanded and Emily raises her saber blocking it. Obi-Wan then starts to twirl his saber around attacking from the side. Emily manages to block it just in time.

"Your form needs work Padawan." Obi-Wan comments.

"Yes Master." Emily responds before swinging a side swing herself towards Obi-Wans side. Obi-Wan easily blocks it and counterattacks. Emily blocks the counterattack and goes to sweep Obi-Wans feet. Obi-Wan jumped over her as she did this and strikes her back, winning the match.

"Risky move going for the feet like that. Never attempt such a move unless you're sure you can knock someone off their feet, otherwise you leave yourself wide open." Obi-Wan says.

"Yes Master." Emily says as she force leaps up to the observation deck and Christian jumps down to take her place. Christian ignites his practice saber and circles with Obi-Wan. The fight starts differently as Christian makes the first move swinging towards Obi-Wans side then stopping and twirling the saber to the opposite side which Obi-Wan blocked just in time.

"Well played feign attack. A little quicker and you might have won the match there." Obi-Wan says.

"Thank you Master." Christian says as he blocks the counterattack aimed at his head. At this moment Obi-Wan flips his saber quickly disarming Christian and striking him in the chest, winning the match.

"You must keep hold of your saber. Your saber is your life." Obi-Wan says. "Return to your chambers and practice forms 1-8."

Christian and Emily groan and say, "Yes Master." They return to their chambers and do as they were told.


End file.
